


Little Ray

by Shiping_AH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiping_AH/pseuds/Shiping_AH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's mom sent him to New York so he could have a better life, unfortunately that's the opposite of what happened. All Ryan wants to do is help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Idea I've had for a while but I've never gotten around to writing it. I will to try and update at least weekly if not daily. I got the idea form this song: https://www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=_8c0mbVBh_4  
> Its called Little Lady By Ed Sheeran. Hope Y'all Enjoy  
> This Chapter is in Ray's POV

Ray woke up and audibly groaned. He hurt all over. He lifted his head and realized he was on a park bench. Memories of last night came flooding back to him. He remembered how his John started to use him as his punching bag. His customer must have accidentally knocked him out and dropped him here. Ray winced when he sat up, it had hurt him to breath. He got up and started to limp back to his apartment.

  
When Ray got back to his one room apartment he went to his bathroom sink and looked up at the mirror. His face had multiple bruises on it and had a black eye. His ribs hurt to the point where he could not breath. His left ankle hurt like hell. He knew he just couldn’t just ignore the pain this time, and he knew Lucas was not going to be happy that he didn’t get any money for him last night.

  
Ray went and laid in his bed for half an hour. After that he got his backpack with his DS and the remainder of his money for the month. He knew he was about to spend it all on this doctors appointment and that it was only the fifteenth but he had no choice. He just hoped that this much would cover it.

  
He got to the walk in discount clinic and put his name on the list, they told him it would 30 minutes. Ray didn’t mind, he went and sat in the corner of the waiting room. He pulled out his DS lite and started to play Pokemon Heart Gold. He wished the device was better at distracting him. He was worried the doc wouldn’t play dumb. He thought about saying he had fallen down the stairs but he knew it wouldn't work, he would just have to wing it.

  
“Ray Narvaez,” The reception said butchering his last name. Ray followed her to room number 3. He sat on the bed for a while and waited for someone to come in. He sat a little taller when a man came in, he assumed it was a nurse because had scrubs on instead of a lab coat.  
“Hi I’m Caleb, I’m a nurse here. I’m going to check you out before Dr.Tuggey.” He seemed nice. “Alright now I got some questions for you.” Ray sighed. “Ok,” Ray kind of stuttered out. “Are you allergic to anything?”  
“No.”  
“Do you smoke?”  
“Yes.”  
“How old are you?”  
“17.”

  
Caleb asked him a lot more questions about his health. Then he started to exam his bruises and cuts. After he got done he asked the question ray was wishing he wouldn’t but he knew it was coming. “So what happened to you?” Ray tried to think of a better excuse than the one from earlier but he couldn't. “I uh fell down the stairs.” Ray stuttered. “Are sure? I'm not dumb, this doesn’t look like you fell down the stairs, I can call the cops get whoever is doing this to you ar-” “NO.” Ray interrupted. “I’m fine can I just see the doctor than go?” Ray mumbled. “Yes, of course.” Caleb said and left the room.

  
The doctor came in, she had fire red hair and a bright smile on. “Ok Mr. Narvaez, You are going to be here a little longer because I suspect you have a cracked rib and I would like to see how bad your ankle is. So i’ll need an x-ray of both.” Ray sighed, he really hadn’t wanted to be in there too long, he had to see Lucas and explain why he didn’t get his money last night.

  
They got the x-rays done and then Ray was once again left by himself sitting up on the bed. He learned that the the doctor's name was Lindsey. She is really nice, So is Caleb and everyone else here for that matter. Ray wasn’t used to that, besides his mother no one else has ever been this nice to him.  
Lindsey and Caleb came back into the room there was a tall blond man with piercing blue eyes behind. Lindsey smiled at Ray and handed him a sheet of paper with a prescription on it. Caleb stood in the corner while the blond man took the swiveling doctors stool.

  
“Hi Ray.” The man said and reached in his pocket and pulled out a badge. This made Ray instantly freeze. “My name is Ryan Haywood, I’m a detective for NYPD, I just want to ask you some questions.” Ryan finished. Ray was shaking, he knew he was in trouble now. “W-what did I do?” Ray stuttered, he was shaking like a detoxing cocaine attic. “You didn’t, I’m just here to help.” He said, his voice was so comforting and nice but he was still scared, if Lucas found out he was talking to a cop he would be dead. “I don’t need your help,” He managed to get out. He stood, “Can I please go home now?” Ray asked his voice cracked as tears started to form in his eyes. “Yes, I suppose. But here.” He said and handed Ray a card. “If anything like this happens again, Please call I want to help.” Ray put the card and his prescription his bag and ran from the building.

  
When Ray got outside he realized how late it was, it was almost five o’clock. Lucas wanted to see him at four. Ray started to head that way, it was about a thirty minute walk. About ten minutes in he felt like someone had been following him. About twenty minutes he was starting to get really worried. He didn’t know what to do so he pulled out the card Ryan had given him. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number.  
“Hello?” Ryan answered. “Hi uh Ryan, Its Ray, I uh think someone is following me.” Ray whispered into the phone. “Where are you?” Ryan asked but before Ray could answer the phone was knocked out of his hand and he was pushed into an ally. He then felt a cold blade on his throat. “Where you been bitch?” Lucas said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sat down in his chair and slumped in it. He was upset sure, but he couldn’t let every kid that didn’t want his help bother him. He sat there for a minute swiveling back and forth in his chair.

  
“Is there something eating you Ryan?” His partner Jack said. “Kind of, it’s just that kid Caleb called me to look at. It didn’t seem like an abuse case. It seemed like more was going on. Caleb had said he had been in a couple times before.” Ryan rambled, he and Jack would do this back and forth. Bouncing ideas and theories of each other always made cases get solved ten times faster. “It’s normal for abuse to happen more than once Ryan.” Jack said. He sounded confused, he knew Ryan wasn’t dumb, hell he was the youngest detective in this unit. “Yeah I know but Caleb said his injuries were different every time he came in, most abuse cases are consistent.” Ryan pointed out. “Okay then what’s your theory?” “I don’t know yet but something about this kid stands out to me.” Ryan shrugged and started to research Ray. “You got to stop calling him kid, You’re a kid!” “Hey!” Ryan retaliated, “I’m twenty, I wouldn’t call that a kid.” “You will when you get to my age, kid.” Jack started to walk back to his desk and easily dodged the paper ball thrown at his head.

  
Ryan and Jack both calmed and went to work on whatever open cases there were. They were always ready up and go, Ryan  
was thankful for that. When Ryan got a call he picked it up immediately. “Hello?” Ryan answered knowing if anyone had this number they knew who he was. He heard Ray on the other end of the line. “Hi uh Ryan, Its Ray, I uh think someone is following me.” He sounded like he was shaking. Ryan got up and signaled for Jack to follow. Ryan kind of walk ran to Burnie’s office. Burnie would be able to track the signal. “Where are you?” Ryan asked as him and Jack entered Burnie’s office. Ryan heard a loud scuffing noise on the other end. “Shit!” Ryan yelled. “Burnie please track this.” Ryan said rushed. “Okay.” Burnie said and went to work. Ryan turned to Jack and explained. “Its Ray, He said he was being followed then I think he dropped the phone.”

  
Once Burnie tracked it, they were headed out, after Ryan got them to stop with the see ya later kiss anyway. They sped down the road to the point on the map. They got to the opening of an ally, Ray’s flip phone sitting in the opening of it. Ryan ran down the alley. He found Ray leaned against a dumpster. Ray had his hands pushing into his leg and a dark red substance leaking from between his fingers. Ryan could deal with everything every bloody crime scene and it didn’t upset him at all. But looking at this Ryan got mad, mad at whoever did this to little Ray.

  
Ryan didn’t let it bother him for too long, he lept into action. He took off his belt and wrapped it above the younger man's wound and pulled it tight. “Ray, stay awake for me. What Happened?” Ryan asked calmly, trying keep Ray calm as well. Jack was at the opening of the alley calling an ambulance and waiting to show them where Ray was. “I-it was Lucas, he wanted the money.” Ray struggled to say having almost passed out from blood loss. “Okay Ray, It’s okay Ray.” Ryan said and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder in an attempt to keep him awake.

  
The ambulance came and rushed Ray to the hospital. Ryan road in the back. Ray passed out before they made it to the Hospital. The nurses told him he had to wait in the waiting room while they took care of him. Ryan paced the room. He had never been so worried about anyone in his life. There is just something about Ray. Jack came and brought him coffee and told him that Burnie gave him the rest of the day off.

  
Jack stayed and sat with him for a while. “Why are you so worried about him, you don’t know him do you?” Jack asked. “No, I honestly don’t know why I’m so worried. I’m just attached to this case for some reason.” “Maybe you’re attached to Ray?” Jack said with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “Shut up Jack this is not the time.” Ryan said but then he thought about it. Okay, so he could have a small crush on Ray.

  
A nurse walked up to him in the waiting room about an hour later, Jack long gone at home with Burnie. “You can see Mr. Narvaez now.” The nursed said and he followed her to Ray’s room. He was still asleep. He was hooked up to a tone of machines, Ryan didn’t like it. He sat down in the chair next to Ray. It wasn’t long before Ray woke up. He started to shake. Ryan immediately went to calm him down. He took the boy’s hand into his own two. This seemed to calm him down a lot.

  
“Ray, are you ready to talk about what happened?” Ryan asked very gently about 15 minutes later. Ray gulped then responded. “Lucas stabbed me because I didn’t have his money.” Ray said shakily. “Who is Lucas.” Ryan questioned once again gently. “Well I guess he would be my pimp.” Ray answered. “Ray, how did you get associated with him?” Ryan questioned softly. “Well he is my Uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See an error? Leave it in the comments bellow!


	3. Teaser Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a teaser for the next. Sorry for the delay but with finals I had no time to write. I will get on normal scheduled again soon. Expect the next chapter within the next week.

That was all Ray said for the rest of the day. Ryan didn’t pressure him to continue, there was no point in stressing the kid out. More than he was anyway. It was a couple of days before they were even considering releasing Ray. Ryan found out that he was the only that had visited Ray the past three days he had been here. 

Ryan came everyday during his lunch break. He always brought Ray food too so he didn’t have to eat the hospital food. They would just sit and talk. They found out they were both gamers. Ray was a couple of generations behind but it didn’t matter. It was easy for them to keep the conversation going. 

A woman in scrubs came in. “You’re going home Mr.Narvaez.” The women said. She had dark purple hair. “That’s good.” Ryan said, he looked down and smiled at him. When He looked down at Ray he realized how sad Ray looked. “What’s wrong Little Ray?” Ryan asked seeing the tears well up in the younger's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> See an error? Please leave it in the comments below!


End file.
